


million in one

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A little, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, No happy end, hera syndulla - Freeform, not really at least, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: A moment is short, lasting from minutes to seconds, all escaping through your fingers as time moves forward without a care for whether or not you're ready.For Sabine, her last moments with Ezra measure in the seconds— almost in the minutes— but she wishes for it to measure forever and never stopping for anyone or anything.But even eternity can feel too short.





	million in one

The voices around her are becoming more and more muffled as reality starts to dawn on her. This battle, one that started out with so much hope, seems to get more and more hopeless as the seconds tick by. There’s no time, no time to be arguing and compromising, and only just  _ enough _ time to make a decision she knows will bring an end to everything she knows to be  _ her  _ reality.

And then Sabine turns, watching as the bodies she no longer registers in her mind move closer to her and further from  _ him _ .

She can see Ezra’s eyes, staring and  _ speaking _ , calling to her with something that feels so much stronger and abundant than the Force. She sort of knows what the Force feels like, especially after having used the darksaber for a while, and the feeling she gets from Ezra’s blue eyes peering into her own feels so much more heavier, like it isn’t  _ just _ the Force that’s reaching out for her.

She knows what he’s thinking, especially after having known him for so long, and she knows what he  _ thinks _ he has to do. But she doesn't want it. She doesn’t want to let Ezra go. As much as she knows that this may be the only way to leave this battle alive and hopefully well, she doesn’t want to admit it and accept that as the truth.

But the emotion that she can see in Ezra’s eyes feels so much bigger than anything she could feel in her heart. She knows that in his blue irises, there’s just so much more than the obvious responsibility he must be feeling as a Jedi and as the only one who can.

Love.

But not just one type of love— love for Lothal, love for the group that struggles to save him from the fate he believes is inevitable, and love for—

Sabine wants to turn away.

This would be the last time she’ll ever see Ezra and that’s what keeps her eyes rooted on the young yet mature boy. Never in a million years did she think that the lone orphan she met all those years ago would ever turn out to be such a leader and a friend; a comrade in arms and a companion, someone she trusted from the bottom of her heart with everything she had to offer and even more.

Sabine couldn’t turn away.

This short moment lasts for an eternity, but an eternity feels like it’s too short. She doesn’t want to turn away. She doesn’t want to make this the last time she would see Ezra, and even worse, without a proper goodbye. The idea of not being able to commemorate this goodbye leaves a sting in her heart.

And worst of all, Ezra’s doing exactly what Kanan did before to save the recently saved Hera, Ezra, and herself from being captured by Pryce. Why did the two have to be so similar? Why did they have to think that these battles would be won through sacrifices upon sacrifices? Didn’t they know that they all could think of something  _ together _ ?

But the longer she stares into Ezra’s eyes, the more and more her chest starts to ache. The truth begins to settle heavily on her heart, weighing down the shoulders she previously held so high. She knows what she has to do and what it means for her and Ezra.

“Hera,” Sabine calls and she turns away.

Why did she do that, why would she turn away? She didn’t know.

But she did know that she might never see the deep blue of Ezra’s faraway eyes ever again.

When she looks back, Ezra’s gone, and so were her chances for something possibly more.

If only that short moment she had with him actually lasted for the eternity that she thought it did, then maybe she would have been ready to let him go.

Just maybe… 


End file.
